


Telephone, Telephone

by M14Mouse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny explains why Max should use a phone. That conversation goes nothing like he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone, Telephone

Danny has been in quite a few coroners' offices in the past. He seriously doubted that this was normal. Who has a freaking piano in their office? Seriously! Then again, Max wasn't normal either.

Maybe, it is a genius thing.

Geniuses always got these weird habits.

"Max? Are you in here?"

He said as he popped his head into the office. It looked empty. Maybe, the guy went out for lunch.

Ha….doubt it.

"Do you need something, Detective?" A familiar voice said behind him.

"Holy crap! Knock why don't you?" He said as he turned around so fast that he almost got dizzy. The guy was trying to give him a heart attack.

"I don't know why I need to knock. This is my office," Max said as he tilted his head.

"Warn a guy then!"

"Very well. What do you need?" Max said as he passed him. He watched as Max approached the one of the tables. He started doing something…

He wasn't going there at all.

"Okay, since we are going to be working together, you are going to need a phone," Danny said as he handed him a cell phone. It was a simple phone…nothing fancy to confuse the guy. Max turned around from his project and adjusted his glasses on his face.

Max just tilted his head and gave him a look like are you crazy, man? At least, that is what he thinking that he is thinking. Sometimes, it was hard to say with this guy.

"I told you that I do not trust phones, Detective. Thus I do not use them"

"Well, me and my partner aren't come running when you need to tell us every little detail."

"Very well then."

Max nodded his head and then turned around to go back to whatever he was working. Okay, that didn't go the way he planned. Max was like one of those damn crossword puzzles that he could never solve in the paper.

"Listen…what is the big deal? A phone won't hurt you."

"You are incorrect. A phone can be tapped for valuable information. Most of all, exploded. They can often carry bad news."

He can understand the tapped thing but…exploded? He wanted ask but he was afraid too. He got a point there about bad news. How many times did he get calls from his ex-wife's damn lawyer?

"Okay, you got a point. Bad news…tapped phone and explosions. So, how do you talk to your colleagues? Do you travel through time and space?"

"That would be scientific impossible. No, Detective. I send email, video chat, or instant message."

Okay, he could work with that. He wondered if the guy knew that those could be tapped and hacked into. He didn't want the coroner to flip out. Better to keep his mouth shut.

"Okay, I am going to set up a video link to our offices to yours. We don't have run every time that you say so. You don't have to use a phone. How do you like that?"

"It is an adequate solution to your problem."

"Wait…my problem? Whoa…Whoa man. This is a joint solution here!"

Max tilted his head slightly again.

His mouth open then he shut it.

He just better drop it. It was much better for his sanity or what is left of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Max. It possible has to do with the fact that I was a Heroes fan. I don't think that matter so much. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
